Comfort Zone
by Shiverpass
Summary: Trying to get over a breakup, Laura seeks refuge at her new job as a night guard at the Museum of Natural History where she finds herself falling for two specific men. Who will end up being with her forever?
1. Fridays Suck

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters besides Laura, Kayla, and Steven.

**Summery:** Just as Laura's trying to get through her last year in high school and forgetting about her ex boyfriend Steven, she goes job hunting for anything. Desperate for a job, she's hired as the second Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History. Working along side of Larry as history comes to life each night, she finds herself falling for Larry...and someone else. But only one of them ends up feelings the same way for her. Will she end up breaking from her heartbreak and let herself be happy once again while trying to help Larry keep peace and order in the museum?

**A/N: **I'm currently working on two other stories at the moment, so I hope you guys like this so far and I'll try and post chapters up ASAP...depending on who all reviews...so please review! This is just the introduction and the first chapter. Hope it's enough to catch everyone's eyes.

**New Job, New Life**

Alright...so maybe I thought things over too much. I thought I never got a job...but I did. Then again, it sure does seem like a pointless job, night guard at the museum in New York City...but hey. I get paid $11.50 and hour. Seems sensible enough. Sundown to sunrise. Easy enough.

And not to mention I thought I'd never loose my boyfriend...but I did. My older sister assures me that it's just a faze and that I'm not in a depression, so I do what I always do. Believe her. It's all I can really do anymore since dad walked out on the family and mom died two years later in a car crash.

So now I guess I have to get through high school...and my weekend job at the museum...I just hope I can get through my senior year alive...literally.

**Chapter One ~ Fridays Suck**

I closed my locker as I tucked a strand of my auburn brown hair behind my triple pierced ear as I clutched my Geometry and Government book to my chest. It was Friday and the day had been passing by in a blur. The bell in the hallways struck seventh period. Two more periods in the hell hole and then I can just stalk off to the tour of my new job at the museum.

I sat down in my assigned seat and listened to my Government teacher start to talk about the Stock Market and it's history over the passing years while I turned my head and looked out at the snow-covered back lawn of the school. In the parking lot, a teacher was scraping the snow and ice off of their white Oldsmobile.

Then I turned and opened my sketch book, clicking my mechanical pencil until enough led was out to use. I began working more on my sketch I started Wednesday and before I knew it, the bell rang and I could use my free period as a study hall...well you can say that. I headed to the empty auditorium and sat in the back middle row. I took out my sketch pad and began to work more so I could show Mrs. Hardwick my work after school today.

Then I heard a familiar voice echo from the stage. I looked up to see band members begin to pile into their seats, getting out their instruments all ready and organized. There my ex boyfriend, Steven, was, battling his friend Jake with his drum sticks as if they were a double-sided lightsaber.

The sight of him was enough to break my heart all over again. I sighed and looked down as I closed my sketch book and headed out of the auditorium and to the gym to hang out on one of the balconies. Once ninth period came along, I slid past my Geometry class easily since there was a substitute that day.

When I came home, I heated up some left over mushroom pizza, grabbed a can of Mountain Dew, and headed to my room to work on my homework since I had nothing better to do. About an hour into homework, I finally finished my English homework and was starting to study for my Biology homework. My mom, who's actually my aunt...but I just call her 'mom' because she's basically mom being that she looks a lot like mom and that she's part of the family, peeked her head through my door and smiled in a tired way. She had just got back from work.

"Hey, sweetie. How was school?" she asked as she came in and sat on my bed.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked back down at my Biology notes. "It was boring...the usual," I replied.

"Well I'm going to be ordering pizza for supper tonight. I'm too tired to cook. So you can have something before you go into your new job tonight," she said as she patted my knee.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, looking up at her. "We had pizza last night. Can't we have something like McDonalds or Taco Bell?" I asked as I put my notebook off to the side and slid off my bed. "Know what? Never mind. I'll heat up some Ramon Noodles. I have to be going into work a bit early so they can show me around and stuff like that," I said as I stalked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Honey, I have a question," Mom said as she followed me into the kitchen as I took out a packet of Roman Noodle soup out and a pot.

"Yeah?" I asked as I opened the packet and dumped it in the pot, adding water as I turned on the stove. I wasn't really a fan of Ramon Noodle soup, but I was too hungry to even care. I stood there, breaking up the block of noodles.

"With you in school and all, how is this job going to work out?" she asked me as she sat down at the kitchen table.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I get to work there as long of a shift as I want, just as long as it's more than three hours," I said as I began stirring the noodles.

"What about Sundays? How's your shift going to effect school Monday?" she then asked me.

"I get to work until twelve," I simply said.

I looked over at her and she was nodding her head. Then the door of the apartment opened and Kayla, my sister, walked in with two shopping bags. One was Hot Topic and one was Old Navy. She nodded her head towards me. I took my hand off of the wooden spoon as I flawlessly grabbed the Hot Topic bag she threw me.

"They didn't have your size, so I had to get a size smaller," she said as she sat her Old Navy bag down on the kitchen table. I peered in the Hot Topic bag and found my Breaking Benjamin shirt I've been asking for and also two buttons that completely describe me. One was of a dinosaur saying 'rawr' and the other said 'that's what she said'.

"So, excited for your new job?" Kayla asked.

Kayla had straight, black-dyed hair, and the same blue eyes that I had. She was only three years older than me, but we were basically best friends. I sighed and nodded my head as a reply. She smiled and tucked a lock of fallen hair behind her left ear that showed the part of her ear that looked like it had been bitten off of. Really, it was from the car accident that caused my mom's death that Kayla and I were in...the only survivors.

After I ate, I changed into comfortable clothes, grabbed my messenger's bag, and stuffed my sketch book in it as I got in my little yellow bug and headed to the museum. When I got there, the sun was close to being hidden in the horizon. I headed into the museum where a guy with black hair and a night guard uniform on. A man was standing next to him, saying goodbye to leaving customers.

The night guard was talking to Dr. McPhee, my new boss. They then turned to me. "Ah, you're here. And right on time," Dr. McPhee said in a blank and bored voice. "Well, Mr. Daley here will show you around. As for me, I'm off. I'm so tired," Dr. McPhee said as he walked away and hurried to exit the building.

Just like that?

I sighed and looked around. I never really have been in the building before to be able to take one good look at it. The most I was here was five minutes for my job interview. I looked around, surprised at how beautiful and big the place looked. There were so many different exhibits placed every which way just within the Lobby. The T-Rex, Theodore Roosevelt...

"Alright, so I'm Larry. Please don't call my Mr. Daley," Larry said as he put out his hand for me to shake as he walked over to me.

"Alright...I'm Laura," I replied as I took his hand and shook it quickly.

After our little introduction, Larry showed me all around the museum from the Huns to the African Mammals to Columbus to Sacajawea to the Pharaoh's tomb to Theodore Roosevelt. Everything was actually interesting. Larry assured me I'd learn more about them later thanks to him seeing the curious look in my eyes each time I glanced at each exhibit.

"So...I just want to let you know...that things will really get freaky tonight...and that I'll have everything under control...so try not to freak out, kay?" Larry said in a careful but friendly tone, looking at me with serious eyes.

A laugh erupted from my throat. "What, did you plan a group of bandits to steal stuff?" I asked as I shook my head. "I've seen pretty messed-up shit in my life. I'm sure there's nothing worse that I can see," I assured him as I sat on top of the information desk when we were back in the lobby.

Larry chuckled in a sly way. "Just you wait and see..." I heard him mumble.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Right..." I murmured.

I looked outside of the revolving doors and the sun that was lowering more and more in the sky. And finally, the sky turned into a very dark blue...night time at last. If I was still with Steven, we'd be at his friend Jake's having a movie night, watching something like Inception or Princess Bride or Body Guard. But no...I was stuck here with this nutcase who claimed that I haven't seen the very definition of 'crazy shit'.

And then my eyes averted to the head of the T-Rex exhibit before us as it turned its head and looked at me. Wait...the exhibit _moved_? That...can't be...right. _My_ eyes widened and I froze...my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't even speak nor make a noise come from my throat. _What the..._ And then the exhibit before me opened its jaws and a loud screeching roar came from its...mouth.


	2. Going Crazy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters besides Laura, Kayla and Steven.

**Summery:** Just as Laura's trying to get through her last year in high school and forgetting about her ex boyfriend Steven, she goes job hunting for anything. Desperate for a job, she's hired as the second Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History. Working along side of Larry as history comes to life each night, she finds herself falling for Larry...and someone else. But only one of them ends up feelings the same way for her. Will she end up breaking from her heartbreak and let herself be happy once again while trying to help Larry keep peace and order in the museum?

**A/N: **Hope you all like it. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas, please let me know! And by the way, this is between the first and second movie, just to let y'all know. Please review!

**Chapter Two ~ Going Crazy**

A shrilling scream came from my mouth as I jumped down from the desk I was sitting on as I began running. Exhibits all around me were beginning to move as they stared at me out of curiosity. I kept screaming as I ran up the steps and to the room that Larry told me was the Pharaoh's tomb. Nothing seemed moving in there, so I grabbed the keys that Larry handed me and locked the gate behind me so nothing could get in.

I stood there for a moment, my back to the locked gate, trying to catch my breath as I waited a moment before I opened my eyes and looked ahead at the golden tablet hanging on the back wall of the room. It looked like it was glowing for a moment, but then it wasn't anymore. I shook my head, trying to shake myself awake from this dream—er nightmare. I pushed my eyebrows together and shook my head once again as I began walking towards it. I put my hand to my forehead as my breathing slowly-by-slowly began to slow down.

My throat was burning and I felt shocked at how much I had ran. I never ran that much and that fast before. The tomb that sat a foot from the wall looked like it had been opened. I sighed. "Oh dear, what now?" I asked myself out loud. _Another exhibit had came to life as well_? I asked myself as my heart pounded in my ears, unable to slow down thanks to the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Then I heard footsteps behind me as I immediately turned around and saw an Indian-looking guy dressed in what looked to be royal Egyptian clothes. His chocolate brown eyes caught me by surprise though. I sighed. This nightmare wouldn't end.

"Hello..." he spoke in a thick British accept, sounding a bit confused with his eyebrows pushed together as he tilted his head a bit, causing his hat to tip a bit in unison.

My voice caught in my throat as I tried to speak. Of all the dreams I've had, my brain chose this one to have a good-looking British guy in. My mouth just hung open, my eyes still widened from the shock. It felt like I had been holding my breath, so I waited a few moments and finally, when I was able to relax just a tad, I exhaled and found my voice. "I'm the new weekend night guard...wha-what's going on here?" I asked, finally finding my breath as I pointed behind me at the locked gate. The keys felt like they were glued to my hands in fear that I would have to lock up something else.

He relaxed his face into a soft expression. "Ah...well all the exhibits are coming to life," he simply told me as he looked beyond me, pointing. I looked behind me to see him pointing to the golden tablet hanging on the wall. "That is what's causing all this commotion," he said as he lips tilted up in a half, small and friendly smile.

I turned my body back to facing him as I walked down from the exhibit of the tomb, taking a step away from the tomb as if something might pop out and give me even more of a heart attack. "Right...I'm going crazy," I breathed as I put my hands to my head and shook my head.

"I assure you you are not. My name is Ahkmenrah. Fourth king of the fourth king; king of the land of my father's," he announced as he put his fist over his heart and bowed nobly at me. And I must say, I was both impressed and flattered. But still freaked out quite bit that all I could do was stare and nod my head a bit twice, not knowing what to say at the moment.

"Right...I'm Laura," I finally thought up of saying as I began to walk from that section of the room to unlock the gate to get out and see if everything was back to normal, but then suddenly giant spears pointed at me, causing a shriek to come from me. "What the hell!" I screamed as I jerked my body far away from the spears until my back hit the tomb. Fear flooded my blood to an extent that things were on the verge of growing fuzzy.

Ahkmenrah said something that sounded foreign to me (probably...Egyptian?) and before I knew it, the spears were gone. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, shrieking a bit as I ended up slapping Ahkmenrah who took a step back with astonishment. I was about to say sorry when really, I wasn't. This place was freaking the shit outta me and, hell, I was unsure of how I was going to get out of here.

I cautiously started walking over to the gate. When no spears appeared, I ran over to the gate, unlocked the gate with shaky hands, and ran the heck outta there. My converse shoes sucked trying to run in them and my black skinny jeans weren't even helping. But at least my Black Veil Brides tee shirt was comfortable for running in...I guess. My curly brown hair flung behind me as I focused my blue eyes at the end of the hall where Larry was, looking at me as I saw him suddenly make his way over to me. I looked around, seeing that everything wasn't as moving as they were before, not even drawing attention to me. Deciding to calm down just a bit, being that nothing seemed like it was going to attack me, I sighed and walked over to Larry, trying to keep my cool. But then again, I couldn't help but keep looking to my left and right ever two seconds.

"What did I say about freaking out?" he asked me as he grabbed my arm as we began to walk down the marble steps that led to the lobby.

"Well I'm sorry! It's my nature to freak out about messed-up shit!" I told him through clenched teeth.

Larry sat me down in a chair at the front desk and sat in a chair next to me, sighing. "I told Dr. McPhee it wouldn't be a good idea to hire a new night guard, but he wouldn't listen to me," he said in a disappointed way, shaking his head as his eyes averted to the floor. "No matter what, people can't handle this _big surprise_."

I shook my head. "This is so not worth eleven fifty an hour," I breathed, shaking my head as my eyes glued on the slow-walking T-Rex that was walking towards us. I could still feel the adrenaline running through me and my heart beating in my ears, fast and loud.

He scoffed. "That's what I said when I first started working here," he said. "So are you willing to get used to all of this or are you going to try and find a new job, 'cause I hear you've been having trouble finding a job," Larry said as he looked up at me, his blue eyes piercing through me like a death eater or something.

I had to think about it for a moment. It took forever, literally, to find a job that would accept me and my 'skills'. And this job took me in. Plus, mom says it's a _really_ good pay that's hard to come upon. So, I sighed and looked down, crossing my arms over my chest as I tried hard once more to calm down. "Well being that I'd be stupid to quit this job, I'm willing to get used to things...but on _one_ condition," I told Larry.

Larry looked at the T-Rex and nodded his head. "Okay, what's the condition?" he asked me.

"I am _so_ not going to wear that uniform," I told him.

Larry looked at my eyes and slowly nodded his head. "Okay. Okay, let's go meet the exhibits then, shall we?" he asked as he got up and put out his hand for me. I looked up at him and hesitated a moment before I wrapped my shaky and clammy hand around his strong and warm hand and let him help me to my feet, which for a moment, the world seemed to have spun too fast as a head rush came upon me. I shook it away and looked around.

Theodore Roosevelt on his horse, 'Texas', came over to us. "Teddy, this is Laura. She's going to be working with me on the weekends as a second night guard," Larry explained.

"Well good to have you!" Theodore said as he looked at me and outstretched his hand for me to shake. I took it and felt his firm hand shake mine wildly as if he was excited.

"Yeah, you too," I said as I retrieved my hand impatiently and moved on with Larry as he introduced me to so many different exhibits. Above most, I must say I'm okay with Sacajawea, Jed, Octavious, and Ahkmenrah. They all seemed so warm and inviting towards me. Theodore and the rest just all seemed polite and happy to see a new night guard around here. No matter what, I was still freaked out. I knew I was dreaming. So I sighed, shook my head, and moved on.


	3. Possibilites

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters besides Laura, Kayla and Steven.

**Summery:** Just as Laura's trying to get through her last year in high school and forgetting about her ex boyfriend Steven, she goes job hunting for anything. Desperate for a job, she's hired as the second Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History. Working along side of Larry as history comes to life each night, she finds herself falling for Larry...and someone else. But only one of them ends up feelings the same way for her. Will she end up breaking from her heartbreak and let herself be happy once again while trying to help Larry keep peace and order in the museum?

**A/N:** Alright. So from here on in, I will be focusing on this story. When I'm in school, I'm working on the next chapter(s) and when I'm at home, I'm typing/editing them and submitting them on here. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think should happen next, guys. This goes for all of the future and past chapters.

**Chapter Three ~ Possibilities**

By the time I was introduced to all the exhibits, we still had about three hours until sunrise when, as Larry and Ahkmenrah put it, all the exhibits would go back to their normal nature as wax models in the museum. We were back in the lobby and Larry was throwing 'Rexi' a bone, that looked to be part of the ribs, around to entertain the...thing. I was sitting on top of the front information desk and Dexter, the Capuchin monkey, was sitting next to me, eying Larry.

"So...before all of this, I was curious about why the museum needed a night guard, since technology these days has burglar alarms and such," I said to Larry as he came over to sit next to me, a bit out of breath.

Larry chuckled a bit and sat on the opposite side of me that Dexter was from away from. "Well the museum director, Dr. McPhee, didn't want to waist all that money on cameras and expensive alarms. Apparently, night guards are cheaper," he explained to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Understandable," I replied as I watched Teddy ride over to us. And for a moment, I wondered what it would be like to ride a horse. I never got to ride one.

When I was really young, my grandpa was the owner of this big ranch. Then Cancer struck him and he died before I was old enough to even ride a pony. That was the year when trouble struck my parents and the year after, my dad disappeared from the family. And then my mom died in the car crash and left me with my Aunt (who I now call 'Mom') and my older sister Kayla.

I looked down at my cell phone and the time read 4:36am. I sighed and got up. "Well, I need to get home and get some rest," I said tiredly as I put my messenger's bag on my shoulder as Ahkmenrah and Sacajawea walked over to us with a carefully warm expression placed on their faces.

"Will you be coming back tonight?" Sacajawea asked out of curiosity.

I forced a small, soft smile on my lips. "Of course. Besides, I have to," was what I replied as I waved goodbye to everyone and smiled to Larry. "Clock out for me, will ya?" I asked him in a polite but joking way.

He smiled back and nodded his head. "Sure thing, Laura," he told me as I turned back around, unlocked the revolving doors, and left the museum.

_**Larry's POV**_

I watched Laura unlock the revolving doors with her keys as she soon walked out and left. I smirked. She was going to be a great night guard, I can feel it.

"She's going to be a handful, Larry Daley," I hear Ahkmenrah murmur. I looked over at him to see the same smirk on his lips and his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes still on the set of revolving doors that Laura had left through.

I chuckled shortly and looked back at the doors. "She is going to be for sure, but I have a feeling she's going to be something special to this museum," I said as I then looked down at my watch. "Alright. Time's up. See you tonight," I said as I patted Ahkmenrah's shoulder once and walked away as everyone began to get back to their original exhbits.

I headed into the locker room, clocked Laura and I out, and grabbed my jacket as I made my way home, grabbing some Chinese on the way home. Moogoo Gai Pan and Burban Chicken were always my favorite to get. It was either that or McDonalds and being that I was trying to loose a few pounds and trying to eat more healthier, I chose Chinese over Fast Food.

When I got home, I changed into my pj pants, deciding that I'd take a shower when I woke up. Before I knew it, I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow. I've never been this tired before.

_**Laura's POV**_

When I got home, mom was in the kitchen making coffee. She had just woke up and I could tell. Either that or she never went to bed. She was on the verge of getting ready for work probably. She worked full-time as a nurse practitioner at the local hospital.

"Hey," she said in a scratchy, tired voice as I came through the door and walked over to her to give her a kiss on her cheek. "How's your new job?" she then asked me as she soon poured herself a cup of coffee.

"It's...interesting," I said, looking back on the fact that the exhibits moved and my throat was sore from screaming like I never had in my life. Finally, I felt the sleepiness spread through me.

She scoffed. "First days are always..._interesting_," she replied.

I sighed and nodded my head. She has no idea how _interesting_ my night was. "I'm going to bed," I said as I headed into my room, changed into my gray soffee shorts, and my old and worn out green tee shirt. I snuggled under my three layers of comfort and before I knew it, my eyes closed and I was fast asleep. It had been a _long_ day. A long day indeed.

**..::( ~ ~ ~ ~ )::..**

When I woke up around two in the afternoon, I spent most of the day straightening around my room and stropped by the school to go over the plans for the school's prom being that I was head of the Prom Committee thanks to Mrs. Hanson, the art teacher, who absolutely loved me for me effort and talent in her class.

I sat on the floor with Jamie, a freshman with really good talent for her age, and Jake stood in front of us who was in charge in helping out with lifting heavy things because he's oh-so-strong.

"Do you think that we could do, like, an aquatic theme?" Jamie asked me as her and I looked at a big list in front of us of possible Prom themes. I considered it and as a reply, I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at the ceiling as if I was still thinking. That was, actually, a rather unique idea for our state alone. 

"That actually sounds like a good idea," I said as I circle the them on the poster board we made out of sheer boredom. "Aquatic-theme it is then," I said as I stood up with the board. And then I froze. Steven walked into the gym with a box labeled PROM.

"Miss Spess wanted me to give you guys this," he said as he handed the box to Jake, catching my gaze once and immediately looking away as if he was avoiding my gaze.

Miss Spess was the school's assistant Principal. She liked to carry out school traditions, but she was nicer and more lenient than the principal, Mr. Daluwic, could ever be. I nodded my head and let out a tired sigh. "Kay. What's in it?" I asked as I walked over to Jake and peered into the opened, topless box.

Inside the box were two big plastic signs that said _11' PROM_ except the year looked like it had been re-done. It was probably a left over sign that whoever bought thought it could be reused and edited. But I must say, the signs looked pretty fancy. I sighed and ordered Jake to put it with the rest of the stuff that we had picked out ahead of time. It was time for me to leave for work. So the theme had been set. We had three weeks to get everything together and in order.

After I left the school, I stopped by McDonalds. I grabbed a McDouble large combo with Coka-Cola and parked in an empty parking lot of an old, run-down grocery store. I sat there eating, unable to stop thinking about my interaction with Steven earlier. I sighed as I chewed on my fries, closing my eyes at the remembrance of how much I used to love looking into his sweet blue eyes. But that was then, this is now.

I opened my eyes, shoved the rest of the fries down my throat and began making my way over to the museum. But when I got there, I found myself late for work. This was not my day and I was fairly upset with that fact.

I burst through the revolving doors and froze, staring at the front desk, pulling my eyebrows together in a confused way. "Larry..." I began as I saw Larry and Dexter...slapping each other. "...why are you slapping Dexter?" I asked, still confused and rather curious as to why.

Larry turned and looked at me as I watched Dexter hesitate, soon giving Larry one more slap on his now reddened cheek. Larry's face turned into a rather comical and angry face, slapping Dexter back once more. Dexter really knew how to take a good slapping that could be considered Animal Cruelty in the real world.

"He started it!" Larry exclaimed, pointing to Dexter as he looked at me. Dexter looked at me and gave me an innocent look. But knowing how Dexter hated Larry just from last night, I knew it very well that Larry did not start this...slap-fest.

"Stop fighting guys, okay?" I asked as I checked all the exhibits. Everything seemed peaceful tonight. So I found a good spot, sat down, opened my sketch book, and began to sketch.


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters besides Laura, Kayla and Steven.

**Summery:** Just as Laura's trying to get through her last year in high school and forgetting about her ex boyfriend Steven, she goes job hunting for anything. Desperate for a job, she's hired as the second Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History. Working along side of Larry as history comes to life each night, she finds herself falling for Larry...and someone else. But only one of them ends up feelings the same way for her. Will she end up breaking from her heartbreak and let herself be happy once again while trying to help Larry keep peace and order in the museum?

**A/N:** I made a forum a few days ago called Favorite Fanfiction Pairings where you can talk about your favorite movie/book/tv show/musical/game pairings. Feel free to talk about your favorite pairing! It's what it's made for! And now let's talk about this chapter. Okay. So now the romance is beginning to...well, be there. So yeah. If anything in the past three chapters seemed like romance to you, than huzzah for that. :) Alright. So bring on the drama!

**Chapter Four ~ Memories**

I sighed as I focused on one of the statues in Ahkmenrah's tomb/room and within twenty minutes, I had the outline all done and perfected. Now I was going to go in and add detail. Last would be the shading. The dulled lights in the room were actually making things easier.

Then I heard footsteps. Not bothering to stop what I was doing, I ignored whoever it was. "That's really good, Laura," I heard a familiar voice say in a thick British accent. Knowing that it was Ahkmenrah, I stopped and looked at him, saying a murmured 'thanks' as I soon went back.

"So...you are an artist?" he asked me in an amazed tone.

Being that I somehow felt highly flattered, I stopped once more, feeling a small smile creep up on my face. Forcing it away, I looked up at him with a straight face and nodded my head. "Something to pass the time," I said as I sat my pencil aside.

"Might I see your other work?" he then asked me. His chocolate brown eyes easily read that he was crossed with curiosity and enthusiasm. I didn't really care if he saw them or not. So I sighed, nodded my head, and closed my sketch book as I handed it to him.

Slowly-by-slowly, one-by-one, he went through each page with thoughtfulness and consideration. Then he stopped on a certain one. "This boy...who is he?" he asked me as he finally looked up at me.

I looked down at the sketch he was talking about and felt my heartbeat choke on itself. "That's...Steven...my ex," I said in a shy and sad way. I didn't want it to all come out like that though. I wanted it to come out strong, but I guess it was too impossible.

"Ex?" he asked me, suddenly confused.

"I used to have a relationship with him," I said, hoping I made sense in the simple way that I put it.

His face turned into a soft and thoughtful face. "Ah...I understand," he said as he then looked back down at the sketch. "He sure is handsome. What happened between the two of you?" he asked me out of the curiosity that was so easy to read.

I sighed and looked away, glancing at the hieroglyphics on the walls. "He lost interest in me," I replied honestly. Though I wasn't too sure if that was the case, but it felt pretty obvious that that was.

"He...lost interest in you? Who could loose interest in such a kind girl like you, Laura?" Ahkmenrah asked me in a saddened way, as if he couldn't believe that that was possible.

My cheeks burned as I looked up for him, feeling the need to look away once again. I did as I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Well...it happened. He thought I changed...really, he was mean to me. When I wanted to tell him something or vent to him, he'd be a smart-ass about it and reprimand me on how it was stupid to fret about and such. And then he'd get so mad when I didn't tell him that stuff," I explained as I sighed, still sitting on the floor. Wait...why did I just tell Ahkmenrah that?

Ahkmenrah sighed and sat down next to me, looking off in the distance. "That was a pretty, as you guys would put it, _immature_...of him," he told me as he then looked at me. When I felt his eyes on me, I looked up and caught his glance. "Yeah? Well in a way, he was rather mature for his age," I said, sighing as I rested my head against the wall.

"Please don't keep thinking about this, Laura. You really shouldn't worry about this. It was all his fault, from what it sounds like. You did nothing wrong, if I'm correct," he said in a gentle and warm voice. I just nodded my head and crossed my arms over my chest in a way that made me feel like I was hugging myself.

"You're right, I guess," I said as I got up and grabbed my bag and sketch book. "I'm gonna head down to the lobby to see if Larry wants me to do anything," I said as I pointed to the opening that led into the hall.

Ahkmenrah nodded his head and smiled. "I'll be here if you need me, Laura," was his reply.

I forced on a small smile. "Kay...thanks," I said as I walked away. Once I was down in the lobby, I found Larry wasn't there. I sighed and sat down in my usual spot on top of the front desk as I sighed and crossed my legs, leaning back as I rested my hands behind me on what was left of the desk behind me. I closed my eyes for a moment and let out a deep sigh. When I opened them, I heard familiar footsteps coming forth from behind me.

I turned my head a bit to see Larry walked over to me. "Hey, how's your night?" he asked me as he stood before me, looking at me with his hands on his hips in a professional-guard way. As a reply, I shrugged my shoulder and tilted my head. "Boring, actually. How do you keep yourself occupied around here?" I asked him.

He tilted his lips into a half smile and let out a short laugh. "Easy. Talk to the exhibits," he said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm not one for carrying multiple conversations with random people," I assured him as I slid off of the desk, accidentally landing a bit too close to Larry.

"I'm sure that's not true," he said as he looked at me with his deep icy blue eyes. I rolled my eyes and moved to the side so that our bodies weren't an inch apart anymore.

"Oh, my dear Mr. Daley, it is," I replied in a sly way as I began to walk away. I was thinking of catching Teddy so that I could ask him if he would let me ride Texas.

"Where're you going?" Larry then asked me, not moving from where I left him.

"To Teddy. I want to ride a horse," I said without turning back to look at Larry.

When I found Teddy, he got off of Texas, told me I could, helped me on, and taught me the secrets to riding a horse. In a way, everything was really interesting and helpful. After two hours of riding, I was okay with my balance on the horse and I was able to sway along with the horse. Before I knew it, it was about ten minutes before sunrise. I got off of Texas, thanked Teddy, and said by to all the exhibits and headed home.

**..::( ~ ~ ~ ~ )::..**

Before I knew it, it was the week already. No words could describe how much I wished I could skip school and just sleep the whole day. So I forced my eyes opened, forced my arm to emerge from the comfort of warmth that my comforters gave to shut off my alarm, and forced myself to find the courage to push the covers off of me and face the freezing coldness of the end of winter. As soon as I got home last night, which was somewhere around twelve am, I got my shower and completely fell asleep before my body hit the mattress.

I grabbed a cup of coffee that was left over from mom, which was thankfully still hot, and forced myself to change out of my clothes, snap my blue bra on, pull my navy blue sweat pants on, lime green tank top under a thin black tee shirt, and pulled on my favorite this black sweat jacket as I grabbed my winter coat I only wore when I was too lazy to actually dress in style today, and pulled on my soft black boots as I skipped breakfast and only refilled my coffee cup, hurrying to school just as the morning warning bell rang.

Grabbing my books that I'd need for my morning class, I headed into first period gym. I was a gym aid being that the gym class was too small. We...were playing football. This was so not my day. Monday is the worse day of the week, always.


	5. New Exhibits

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters besides Laura, Kayla and Steven.

**Summery: **Just as Laura's trying to get through her last year in high school and forgetting about her ex boyfriend Steven, she goes job hunting for anything. Desperate for a job, she's hired as the second Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History. Working along side of Larry as history comes to life each night, she finds herself falling for Larry...and someone else. But only one of them ends up feelings the same way for her. Will she end up breaking from her heartbreak and let herself be happy once again while trying to help Larry keep peace and order in the museum?

**A/N:** Don't forget to check out my forum I made that I was talking about before the last chapter! In this chapter, I warn you, it's going to be dragging. But I have a special chapter planned out, so I need certain things in each chapter to lead up to that special chapter. Please review! :)

**Chapter Five ~ New Exhibits**

The week had passed by so slowly that I'm sure it was declared 'torture' by Wednesday. It was Friday now and I was staying after school with beginning on helping everyone start decorating the gym for next week's Prom. Jake was on the ladder, holding up the unattached end of the bright blue banner that read '11' Prom!' while I stood there, keeping an eye on how disproportional this guy was making it. Luckily, everything looked just right.

Then Jamie came up to me. "That's perfect right there," I yelled up to Jake as I turned to Jamie to see what she wanted. "What's up?"

She looked at me with excitement. "I have an idea," she said.

Good. I liked people with ideas. "What's your idea?" I asked with interest.

"How about...some type of machine hanging from the ceiling, dropping glitter..._all_ night. Blue glitter at that!" Jamie said as she handed me a notebook that was opened to a page somewhere in the middle. It showed an add from Party On.

I smiled. "You're such a genius, Jamie," I said as I walked over to the table where my cell phone was so I can order the machine. Wasn't bad for the price it was. What was bad was estimating the amount of glitter we would have to buy and not to mention someone to clean up the mess after Prom.

Being that glitter could be too hard to get off, I was thinking of bigger glitter, coming down little-by-little. Jamie and I headed to party on to talk to the owner and we were there for about an hour talking things over about the machine. After that, I needed to stop off at home to grab something to eat and then go and cash my check. Then I'd have to head off to work.

I made sure that throughout the week, I got to bed earlier. Like, nine o' clock earlier. And if I was tired when I came home, I'd make sure I'd do my homework or study and then take a nap until supper time.

I walked into the museum about twenty minutes early with a big cup of coffee in my one hand and my messenger's bag, as usual, on my left shoulder. Larry was at the desk, talking to McPhee, who hadn't left yet. Then they turned to me and smiled, soon going back to whatever they were talking about.

"What's going on?" I asked as I took a sip of my coffee, eying Larry for the answer.

"A...new set of exhibits are being added onto the museum tonight," Larry said, giving me a secret look that warned me that it was going to be a tough night.

"Oh? What are they?" I asked McPhee, turning my head to look at him as I took another sip of my French Vanilla coffee.

"Cleopatra and King Arthur," McPhee answered.

Then a man in a suit that made him look like a mechanic entered the lobby. "Dr. McPhee, everything's ready to be set up," he announced.

"I need you two to find a place to put them tonight. Can you do that?" McPhee asked with a blank bu serious face.

Larry and I looked at each other, reading the alarm in each others eyes as we soon turned our head back to McPhee to nod our heads as our reply. This was NOT going to be good. But then again, why would they add on King Arthur without his knights? Then I remembered how this museum adds onto itself little-by-little.

When McPhee left, Larry looked at me. "This is going to be a tough night. If we work together, the job will be done easily, kay?" Larry asked me as he motioned me to follow him.

We still had about fifteen minutes before the sun would fall, so we slowly made our way to the loading dock. When we got there, we found two crates with Government stamps and lables on them. They must be pretty important exhibits.

"Here's a cart to put a crate on," he said as he handed me one of those handy carts. "You take Cleopatra, which is this one, to Ahkmenrah's room," Larry said as he helped a crate onto the cart for me.

I nodded my head and hurried off to Ahkmenrah's room, setting the crate on the floor as I soon opened it. Inside was the most beautiful exhibit I had ever seen. I can only imagine what she'll look like when she comes to life. Then suddenly, the golden tablet shined and Ahkmenrah stepped out of his tomb. I looked over at him and smiled.

But then I felt a knife to my throat. My eyes widened as I looked down at the floor. Cleopatra began talking in Egyptian tongue that I could hardly understand that sounded rather mean and harsh. Then I looked up at Ahkmenrah, who was hurrying over to us. He spoke in his tongue and before I knew it, I felt Cleopatra hesitate before she retrieved the knife, or whatever it was, from my throat.

"So you are English-speaking," I heard her say.

I turned my head to look at her, in awe of her beauty. "...yes," I replied as I slowly took a step away from me.

"Where am I?" she then asked me, her face set in a professional and important way.

"You're in New York City...Museum of Natural History," I replied as I felt Ahkmenrah wrap and arm around me.

Cleopatra looked at me for a long moment before speaking. "I am Cleopatra, queen of the Nile," she said.

I smiled. "It's an honor to meet you," I told her, bowing my head awkwardly to show respect.

"And who are you two?" she then asked me. Her voice was almost thick French. She was probably shipped from a French museum, to my guess.

"I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of my father's land," Ahkmenrah as I turned my head to see him put his free hand, which was his left, of her his heart and bow, his other arms still around me.

"Ah, Ahkmenrah. I've met your brother Kahmenrah. Charming fellow. And who are you?" she then asked as she turned to me.

"Laura..." I said in an awkward way, forcing a smile on my lips and waved a bit.

Cleopatra raised an eyebrow in a lazy way. "So...I take it that this will be where I'll be staying?" she asked me.

I nodded my head. "You'll be sharing it with me," Ahkmenrah stated.

Cleopatra looked at Ahkmenrah and her face soon loosened into a soft and even more beautiful expression. "I'm sure that won't be a problem," she said as her lips tilted into a seductive smile. _I wander what Octavious would think of this,_ I thought to myself.

Then suddenly I heard a yell. Probably Larry's. "Where, Larry Daley of New York, are...my...knights," I then heard.

I ran out of the room and into the hallway as I looked to my left to see nothing and then looked to my right where I saw King Arthur holding Excalibur up to Larry's throat.

"I told you, they didn't come with you!" Larry said earnestly to Arthur. Strength ran through me as I ran over to them, stepping between Larry and Arthur.

"King Arthur, it'd be wise of you to put your sword down and believe your new night guard," I told him with a straight face.

He looked at me and then lowered his sword, staring at me with hazel eyes. "And who are you?" he asked me in softer tone.

"Laura, you're other night guard," I told her.

"I have guards?" he asked me, impressed and satisfied.

"Yes. We're here to protect the museum," Larry added.

After I had settled things between Larry and Arthur, I headed back to Ahkmenrah's, and now Cleopatra's, room. But I stopped before my foot touched the brown stone of the floor of the room. There on the left wall deep into the room, I saw Ahkmenrah up against the wall with Cleopatra's body pressed against his. She had a tempting smile set to her lips. I couldn't read Ahkmenrah's face though.

"Now, Cleopatra, I do not like you in this sense," he told her in his charming accent. 

Somehow, I felt a piece inside me break away. I sighed and looked down. "Laura!" I then heard Ahkmenrah say. He must have seen me. I hurried and walked away. Cleopatra must have stopped Ahkmenrah from following me because as I made my way down to the lobby, I did not hear or feel or even see Ahkmenrah following me.


	6. Pieces of Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters besides Laura, Kayla and Steven.

**Summery: **Just as Laura's trying to get through her last year in high school and forgetting about her ex boyfriend Steven, she goes job hunting for anything. Desperate for a job, she's hired as the second Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History. Working along side of Larry as history comes to life each night, she finds herself falling for Larry...and someone else. But only one of them ends up feelings the same way for her. Will she end up breaking from her heartbreak and let herself be happy once again while trying to help Larry keep peace and order in the museum?

**A/N:** So how about I was getting ready to finish this chapter and then my parents drag me to Wing Warehouse for dinner and to watch the Superbowl game. Stupid football. :( I was worrying about my story the whole two and a half hours there. And to all of you who love football, don't take what I just said personal, kay? XD

**Chapter Six ~ Pieces of Me**

I must have been sitting at the information desk the rest of the night because when Larry came and pulled me from my endless set of reveries, I looked outside to see that night beginning to fade away. He saw my reddened eyes and stood in front of me. "What happened?" he asked me.

Really, I didn't know why I was crying. But I guess it could be because I was beginning to crush on Ahkmenrah all the while preying not to get hurt again. But I did. And I guess I was crying because I'm always getting hurt no matter what. "Nothing," was my reply.

And when I slid off of the desk, my body close to Larry's, I was getting ready to hurry away from him so that I could clock out, Larry grabbed my arms. All the exhibits were back to wax models. I looked up at him. I really did not want to have to deal with this at the moment. I tried to pull away, but I felt so weak at the moment and Larry was far stronger than I'm sure I could ever be.

"Laura, I hate to see people I care about hurt. What's wrong?" Larry asked me.

I just shook my head, feeling tears seriously threaten to escape my eyes. I shook my head and tried to pull away again but I still couldn't. He wasn't hurting me at all, just an F.Y.I. I looked down at his uniform, avoiding his eyes. A tear escaped my left eye.

"Laura," I heard Larry say as saw he was about to put his hand to my chin, probably going to make me look at him. But he didn't when McPhee entered the museum.

"I trust you two have found good places for the two new exhibits," he said, not looking up at us as he was looking down at a sheet of paper in his hands.

I pulled from Larry's grip, suddenly feeling strong again. Either that or Larry gave up. "We did," Larry said as he put his hands on his hips, looking at McPhee. Then McPhee looked up at us.

"Why isn't she wearing a uniform?" he then asked.

"She just changed," Larry lied for me.

"Oh. Well I'm going to check the museum before I open the place. Good work..." he mumbled as he soon walked away.

There was an awkward moment of silence that hung in the air. I didn't know why I didn't leave yet. Then finally, Larry said something. "Let's go to Dunkin' Donuts. On me," he proposed, in a totally changed voice. He went from professional to soft and warm. It made me feel a bit better some how.

"Fine," I said, sighing and looking up at him.

"Kay. Everything's where it should be, so we can leave now."

**..::( ~ ~ ~ ~ )::..**

I stared up at the menu. It had been such a long time since I ordered from here. I ordered an egg and cheese bagel, order of hash browns, one jelly doughnut, one glazed doughnut, a cup of coffee, and a bottle of Pepsi. Totally unhealthy, but I totally deserved it.

I sat at a two-seated table in front of Larry as I opened my wrapped bagel. We sat in silence. But not for long, thanks to Larry. "So what happened earlier?" he asked me as he bit into his bacon, egg, and cheese bagel.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. He was not going to let it go worth anything. "Cleopatra is being the whore that she is and trying to seduce Ahkmenrah. We haven't told Octavious about her yet," I murmured as I took a sip of my coffee, which to my surprise, was rather horrible. I cringed and put it aside as I opened up my Pepsi bottle.

"And that's bad because..." Larry said as he looked at me.

I stopped mid-sip of my drink as I looked back at him, taking the bottle away from my lips and gulping. "Because it proves something. Simple as that," I replied as I shrugged my shoulders and took a big bite out of my bagel.

"Oh? And what does it prove?" Larry was questioning me further and it was beginning to get really annoying...in an it's-okay way. He was neglecting his food...so it must be important to him. But nonetheless, no thanks.

I pushed my eyebrows together and gave him a snotty look. "Why should I tell you?" I asked him.

He sighed and put his hands up, a silent say to say he gives up. He went back to eating and so did I. For the rest of the thirty minutes we were there, we ate in silence. I really didn't know what it was with Larry. But it was easy enough to be able to read his icy blue eyes that went so well with his black-ish brown hair. It was understandable that he was just concerned.

**..::( ~ ~ ~ ~ )::..**

I stood with my hands on my hips in the lobby, facing all the exhibits, waiting for everyone to come to life. I didn't bother going to bed when I got home from work this morning being that I was too OC about my conflict to even sleep. I'd have to confront Ahkmenrah today. Well...if I get the nerves to tell him that I 'liked' him, I will.

Teddy came over to me on his horse as soon as he moved. "My dear Laura, I saw you leave work upset last night. Are you alright?" Teddy asked me with earnest concern that I was rather thankful. He reminded me of my father.

"Yeah, thanks Teddy," I said with a soft smile.

Then my eyes caught on Ahkmenrah, who was power walking in my direction. When he came over to me, he took my hands in his. His chocolate brown eyes looked deep into mine. "My dear Laura, I'm sorry for that think last night with Cleopatra. She just wanted to try and 'get with me' because I rule this museum," he tried to explain to me.

A part of me was screaming for me to rip my hands out of his and hurry far away from him, but my body didn't move and I just could turn away at the moment. "It's fine," I blurted out. I looked away, my cheeks burning. His hands, that were so firm and warm around mine, sent a sort of shock before me. I didn't know that was possible with a wax model. But then again he was basically a human at the moment...

_**Larry's POV**_

When I walked into the lobby from grabbing a new jacket, since my last one was torn in the wash and I'd need to get it professionally mended, I saw how Ahkmenrah and Laura were looking at each other. Disappointment flooded through me. I was falling for Laura...and of course one of the exhibits gets her.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, resting my body against the edge of the wall of the section that opened into the lobby from the main first floor hallway. I saw Laura blush as she then looked down at their hands that were connected, like she couldn't believe it was real or something like that. And then I saw her look up to look into Ahkmenrah's eyes once again.

"What are you waiting for, Larry?" I heard Sacajawea's whispering voice ask behind me. In a way, it kinda scared me, so I jumped a bit and looked behind me at Sacajawea.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, acting as if I didn't know she was talking about Laura.

She gave me a I'm-not-stupid look. I shrugged my shoulders. "Larry, you like her, so go after her. Don't let another exhibit get in the way you want or _will_ want," she told me. I looked at her and sighed, looking down.

"Yeah...but it's obvious she likes Ahkmenrah back," Larry replied, walking away, hurt.


	7. Chchchanges

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters besides Laura, Kayla and Steven.

**Summery: **Just as Laura's trying to get through her last year in high school and forgetting about her ex boyfriend Steven, she goes job hunting for anything. Desperate for a job, she's hired as the second Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History. Working along side of Larry as history comes to life each night, she finds herself falling for Larry...and someone else. But only one of them ends up feelings the same way for her. Will she end up breaking from her heartbreak and let herself be happy once again while trying to help Larry keep peace and order in the museum?

**Chapter Seven ~ Ch-ch-changes**

_**Laura's POV**_

I sighed as I painted the archway for the entry way of the gym. Prom was this weekend and we weren't nearly done. I was staying every day after school for four hours to help out. The blue paint I was using was definitely my favorite. Which was why I volunteered to paint everything that was supposed to be painted in this very color. A very teal-ish blue.

"So what are you going to wear for the dance?" Jamie asked me as she handed me a new bottle of ink.

I scoffed. "I'm not going to the Prom," I said in an obvious way.

Jamie froze when her hand held the paint bottle in mid air for me. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Not going to the—Laura...you're part of the Prom Committee...heck, you're _head_ of the Prom Committee! That means you get in for free and not to mention, it's your senior year...you've never gone to a school dance, Homecoming, or even Prom!" Jamie said, taking back the bottle of paint.

"Can I have the bottle back please? The Prom's in two days and we still have the table and the chairs to paint," I said, ignoring what she just said, even though I knew she was right.

She gave me a weird look. "Laura...if I have to personally drag you into David's Bridal myself, I will," Jamie assured me.

I sighed and rested my head down on the edge of the paper plate where I squeezed some of the paint onto. She wasn't going to give up and I knew it for a stated fact. "Fine..." I murmured.

Her serious frown turned into an excited smile. "Today, after we leave here. Now finish up with the painting. I know the perfect dress for you that I saw yesterday."

**..::( ~ ~ ~ ~ )::..**

I browsed through the dresses. Before I knew it, Jamie stood before me with a teal dress that reminded you of a ball gown. The top was fitted like a corset. I looked at Jamie and gave her a crooked half smile. "There are other dresses to try on," I told her as I took the dress from her and added it to my collection that was building up on my left arm.

"Size eight, right?" she asked with a wry smile.

I rolled my eyes and headed into the fitting room. The first one I tried on was a simple powder blue dress that was a spaghetti strap dress with a heart shaped top. The skirt flowed naturally to the ground. I walked out of the dressing room to show Jamie, who was probably texting her boyfriend. She looked up from her phone and looked at the dress on me. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. Without waiting for a word for her to say, I headed back into the dressing room to put on the next dress.

The next dress I tried on was a simple white gown with teal sequence attached to the bodice. It wasn't right and I knew it. Don't get me wrong, it was beautiful and gorgeous, but there was no way it was right for me. So I slid on the next gown. It was the one Jamie had picked out for me.

"You ready to show me the next one yet?" I heard Jamie ask.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm putting it on right now.

The teal gown consisted of four layers. The first one was of a white puffy net to make the skirt actually look like a ball gown. The second one was a layer of the fabric the whole dress was made out of that was crimped. The third layer was the same material with ruffles on the edge that laid on each side of the dress. The fourth layer was the same, only layering over the third layer. The bodice had silver stripes running downwards to the end of the corset-fit. In between the stripes laid random silver sequences.

The dress was one and I looked at myself in the mirror in the dressing room I was in. The dress fit so perfectly. I headed out of the room and showed Jamie. I heard her sigh as she then looked up from her phone and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, Laura! It's the perfect dress! You have to get it!" she said, looking at me with such an excited look as she stood up from the chair she was in and put her phone away, motioning with her hand for me to turn around.

"You look so beautiful in teal," she commented, clapping her hands together.

**..::( ~ ~ ~ ~ )::..**

I walked into the museum early so I could talk to McPhee. He stood at the front information desk, talking to Larry as usual. They turned to me, a curious expression on their face. "Dr. McPhee, I need to talk to you about something," I said.

He sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked off in the distance with me, stopping by the stairs. "Alright, out with it. What is it," he said in a blank tone as if I was wasting his time.

"I can't come into work this Saturday due to Prom," I told him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Short notice much?"

"I didn't decide it until Wednesday," I told him.

He sighed. "Well you'll be working tonight and Sunday, right?" he then asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah," I replied.

He just nodded his head and walked away. I watched him leave the museum as I walked over to Larry at the information desk. He seemed like he was avoiding my gaze. I sighed.

"Alright. What's wrong?" I asked, facing Larry so that he could look at me, but he averted his eyes away. He just shook his head. "Larry..."

When he didn't bother to look at me, I sighed and cupped his face in my hands, forcing him to look down at me. His eyes met mine and I saw a tinge of sadness buried within them. "What is wrong?" I asked.

He gave me a calm look as he took my hands in his and gently pulled them away from his head, setting them at my sides but not taking them away. "Laura, I don't want to talk about it," he said in a serious and yet gentle voice.

I sighed and gave him a 'really?' look. He just looked at me and gave me a sweet and small smile. "You're a sweet girl," was all he said as he let go of my right hand and put his hand to my cheek, leaning in to kiss my other cheek.

Feeling my cheeks burn, I sighed and looked away, ignoring that I was seriously blushing. "What is it that you're not telling me, Larry?" I asked, shaking my head.

__Without waiting for him to reply, I took my head and hand out of his grip and moved away from him just as the sun was falling. I walked away from him, feeling hurt that he wouldn't tell me and yet was totally flirting with me at the same time. There was something I was missing.

I walked into Ahkmenrah's room, seeing Cleopatra, looking at herself in a hand mirror I got her last weekend. Ahkmenrah was just putting his royal jewelry on he usually wears. He looked at me and smiled. "Good to see you again, Laura!" he said as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a warm and welcoming hug.

Just when he loosened his grip to let go of the hug, I tightened my grip, a way of telling him I didn't want him to stop hugging me. So he wrapped his arms around me once more and put a hand to the back of my head.

"What's wrong, Laura?" Ahkmenrah asked, confused.

"Just...hold me," I murmured, feeling a sort of pang in my heart.

As if he felt my pang, he tightened his hold on me. "I'm sorry that whatever it is, is bothering you," he whispered in my ear in his captivating accent.

I gave a small smile and took in his sent. He smelled of spice and vanilla. In a way, it calmed me and made me smile all the more.


	8. Glitter in the Air

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters besides Laura, Kayla and Steven.

**Summery: **Just as Laura's trying to get through her last year in high school and forgetting about her ex boyfriend Steven, she goes job hunting for anything. Desperate for a job, she's hired as the second Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History. Working along side of Larry as history comes to life each night, she finds herself falling for Larry...and someone else. But only one of them ends up feelings the same way for her. Will she end up breaking from her heartbreak and let herself be happy once again while trying to help Larry keep peace and order in the museum?

**Author's Replies to Reviews (it's a new thing I'm starting if there's reviews on the previous chapter): **

**RageRomania: **Lol. Don't worry. I just felt like I needed a bit of conflict for a while. Ahkmenrah won't end up with her because he knows how she is. I thought about Laura taking Larry to the Prom, but then I thought of how he couldn't come to prom with her being that he has to watch over the museum that night and Ahkmenrah just couldn't. Idk. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Hawk's_GaL4077:** Good! Glad to hear it! :D I'm gonna try and make things more exciting.

**pinkxjellybean: **Thank you and glad to hear it, hun. :)

**Chapter Eight ~ Glitter in the Air**

Kayla spent the hole day spoiling me. She made me get a bubble bath with this expensive bubble bath solution she bought from when she traveled to Rome. Then she gave me a pedicure and manicure, painting my nails black, as requested, with just the exception of a color that matched my dress on the tips of each nail. Then she gave me a makeover. She put my hair up in this fancy do and then she put random makeup on me, as if she knew what she was doing.

I stood before the doors of the school. The weather was beginning to break (thank God) and I only had a shawl on. Somehow, I was shivering a bit. I was scared to walk in there. But when Jamie found me, she linked her arm with mine and forced me to walk with her through the set of double doors, down the main hall of the school, and into the gym where there was so many amazing things to see. A DJ stood at one end where blue and green moving lights hit ever two seconds, glitter fell in the air, the decorations simply came out perfectly, and not to mention everyone looks so beautiful.

"You look perfect," I heard Jamie murmur to me. Jamie was wearing a simple red satin gown that fitted her like a glove. Her hair was curled and pulled half up. She was wearing neutral colors for her makeup.

A smile stretched across my face as I looked down, blushing from embarrassment. But my smile faded when I noticed a few people stopping what they were doing to stare at me. It was like one of those moments out of the books that when everyone stopped and stared at you and then your prince charming would walk up to you and ask you to dance.

But this wasn't like the books. Everyone tried their best to look away and they managed to do so. And there was no prince charming who even looked my way or walked over to me. I sighed and looked down, feeling a bit left out from life itself.

"I'm going to get something to drink," I told Jamie as I slipped from her arm and walked over to the big table where a large bowl of punch with stacks of glasses surrounding it. I got myself a cup and walked over to one of the empty tables that surrounded the dance floor. I sat down and watched as couples danced and friends talked happily.

Then suddenly, my body froze. "So you actually made it to a school dance?" a familiar voice asked.

I sighed and turned around in my chair too look up at Steven. He had a half smile set to his lips as he wore a black tux with a blue flower pinned on the jacket's pocket. "Jamie made me being that I'm head of the Prom Committee," was my reply as I avoided his eyes as I turned back around and took a sip of my punch.

I saw in the corner of my eye, Steven pulling out a chair and sitting next to me. "I thought you hated school dances," he said as he crossed his arms on the tabletop.

I scoffed. "That was then. This is now," I said as I got up from my seat, Steven doing the same thing.

"What, I can't talk to you?" he asked me in a concerned tone.

I rolled my eyes as I began to walk away.

"Laura," I heard him call as he grabbed my arm and pulled me around so that I was facing him.

I sighed and tried to pry my arm out of his grip, but it wasn't working. "Where's your little girlfriend?" I asked in a snappy attitude.

He sighed. "We broke up last night," he replied.

I scoffed, but before I could say anything, he spoke before me. "Look, let's just dance," he said as he pulled me onto the dance floor, forcing his arms around me in a strong and caressing hold as my hands folded on his chest. I could meet his eyes.

"Why are we dancing?" I asked as we swayed to Everything by Lifehouse.

"Why wouldn't we?" was his form of reply.

I looked up at him and gave him a crossed look. "We broke up and you found a new girlfriend, Steve," I replied in an obvious way.

He just chuckled a bit. "You changed."

"And you didn't?" I said as I tried to pull away from him, but his embrace tightened.

"We both changed," he started with as he took a hand off of my waist and forced me to look up at him with the touch I remember loving. Now that touch broke my heart and made me want to cry. But I was strong enough to hold it back. "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends again. Or even more," he said, giving me a soft smile.

I took that smile the other way. I used all my strength and pulled away from his hold as I finally broke free and staggered back on the dance floor, accidentally knocking into a couple. I murmured a 'sorry' to them and they brushed it off. I turned to Steven and slapped him hard on the left cheek, something I should have done a long time ago when he broke up with me. "You're such a jack ass, Steven," I said as I picked up the skirt of my dress and hurried off of the floor, heading to the gym exit.

Jamie grabbed my arms on my way. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...what's wrong; what happened?" she asked.

I looked at the dance floor where I left Steven, who stood there staring after me. "Steven," was all I said as I ripped my arm from Jamie's grasp, grabbing my shawl and hurrying far away from the school.

**..::( ~ ~ ~ ~ )::..**

It was only when I stepped out of the school and into the moonlight that I noticed that the fallen glitter was in my hair and on the skirt of my dress, scattered a bit on my shoulders and I tried to brush the glitter off the best I can, trying to find a way to distract myself from the tears that threatened to escape. But it didn't help. So I hurried to my car, got in, and drove to my job, where I should be by now.

When I got there, I burst through the doors after unlocking one of the revolving doors, hurrying across the lobby, ignoring the shocked and curious glance of Larry at the information desk and Teddy on Texas. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Larry asked asked as I made it past Rexi's exhibit where he sat on, looking at me, excited to see me.

"Sorry I'm late for work," was all I said as I found an empty room and sat down, letting go of the tears. Something about the museum helped me feel more calm than any place possible. I hunched over, hiding my face in my hands as I let out the tears.

I was still in love with Steven, I could feel it. But I knew that if I ever went back to him, it would hurt me worse than it did the first time. I knew it would cost me. He was such a jerk to me and even though he made me feel so right and wanted in this world for once, I obviously was unable to make him feel the same way. But when he said something close to be more than friends, I wanted to jump all over him and say 'yes' but I knew I couldn't. I'd just be hurting myself. I could never have him back. And that was a fact of fate. He gave up on me for something that basically wasn't my fault when he was the only person who was left to mean the whole world to me.

A touch broke my reverie. A sun-kissed and warm, gentle hand was placed on my bare shoulder. I straightened my posture as I turned around and found Ahkmenrah standing behind me. I looked up at him and shook my head. He bent down to my level and cupped my head in his hands, a very confused and concerned expression crossing his face.

"Laura, my love? Whatever is the matter?" he asked me in his thick British accent.

His chocolate brown eyes calmed me down a bit, and so did his touch. "Steven...I should have never gone to Prom," I said, closing my eyes, trying to stop the tears.

Before I knew it, I felt something warm and soft press against my lips. I opened my eyes to see Ahkmenrah so close...he was kissing me. He moved his lips against mine in a soft and gently rhythm that...I couldn't help but kiss back. My hands rested on each side of his neck as we stood up, Ahkmenrah sliding his hands down until they wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck, unable to stop kissing him back. I could tell he couldn't stop either. A moan escaped from my mouth and soon, our kiss stopped.

I stood in his arms, looking down at his lips as we tried to catch our breathes. "Oh my," I murmured. Ahkmenrah smiled.

Then Larry came in and looked at us, sighing as he nodded his head once. "You got her to calm down?" he asked Ahkmenrah.

Ahkmenrah looked at Larry and smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah. Just a little bit of boy troubles is all," he said as he let me go and patted my shoulder flawlessly one time.

"Good," was all I heard Larry say. I turned my head to look at him and saw him staring at me and then my dress. I smiled. "You look beautiful, Laura," he said, giving me a soft and considerate smile.

"Thanks," I said as I wiped away my tears, thankful that no eyeliner nor any mascara had been put on tonight. Just a bit of eye shadow.

Larry just nodded his head, put his hands on his hips, and walked away...as if he was disappointed or hurt...or something. Whatever it was, I would find out sooner or later. That, reader, I could promise you that...for sure. 


	9. Breakeven

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters besides Laura, Kayla and Steven.

**Summery: **Just as Laura's trying to get through her last year in high school and forgetting about her ex boyfriend Steven, she goes job hunting for anything. Desperate for a job, she's hired as the second Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History. Working along side of Larry as history comes to life each night, she finds herself falling for Larry...and someone else. But only one of them ends up feelings the same way for her. Will she end up breaking from her heartbreak and let herself be happy once again while trying to help Larry keep peace and order in the museum?

**Author's Replies to Reviews:**

**pixyxjellybean: **Yeah, he does. Probably because I based him off of a real person. And teen slasher? o.O -tilts head- I really wasn't trying to create that image, but okay. XD

**Hawk's_GaL4077: **Hehehe surprising, eh? ;)

**A/N: **Well it's that time, everyone. The story is almost over. :( But there will be a new story when this one ends soon. I always have to be working on at least one story constantly. Of course I'll be finishing up Return Smithsonian and I'll be adding more chapters to Difference. Don't forget to check out my forum, everyone! It'd be deeply appreciated. :) Well, enjoy!

**Chapter Nine ~ Breakeven**

I swayed back and forth in the arms of Ahkmenrah to the music coming from some type of medieval instrument that King Arthur was playing. My cheek rested against Ahkmenrah's cheek as my arms were wrapped around his neck. His arms were wrapped around my waist. I felt so belonged and I felt so at ease. A small soft and warm smile was plastered onto my mouth. I felt so happy.

"You looks like a goddess tonight, Laura," I heard Ahkmenrah whisper in my ear.

I smiled more and pulled my head back to look up at him, our faces inches apart. The memory of him kissing me still lingered in my mind. I smiled up at him, looking in his chocolate brown eyes that made me feel like I was melting in his arms.

"My princess," he murmured.

I smiled more and went back to me resting my cheek against his. "Stuff like this...just doesn't exist," I murmured.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

I chuckled shortly. "This feels all too good to be true," I murmured.

I felt his cheek widen in a smile. "It does, does it? Well, princess, I assure you this isn't a dream," he told me, kissing my temple softly.

Then there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found it to be Larry and Cleopatra. "Mind if we cut in?" Larry asked with an innocent smile, causing me to chuckle a bit.

I looked at Ahkmenrah and back at Larry. "Of course not," I said as I shook my head, unwrapping my arms from around Ahkmenrah as he did the same. I wrapped my hand around Larry's outstretched hand as Larry pulled me into his arms, putting his hands to my hips so that he could bring me close until our bodies were pressed up against each other. A hand slid up so that it was resting on the nape of my neck as I rested my head against Larry's chest, watching Cleopatra fling herself into Ahkmenrah's arms in a whore-ish way. I chuckled at that, seeing his face turn from politeness to disgust. I knew Ahkmenrah couldn't stand Cleopatra whilst Cleopatra thought Ahkmenrah just loved her.

"You look beautiful tonight," I heard Larry tell me in a muffled voice.

I smiled. "Thanks, Larry," I said.

"You know...I used to have a big crush on you," he then said to me, taking me by surprise. My eyes shot open and widened, causing me to look up at Larry.

"What?" I asked with astonishment.

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah. But I gave up being that it's obvious that Ahkmenrah has already claimed you," he said.

My cheeks reddened deeply with a certain burn as I looked away. "O-oh..." I stuttered, feeling like a horrible person all of a sudden.

I felt Larry's chest shaking with laughter. "Laura, don't worry about it. I want you to be happy. And after seeing the way that you and Ahkmenrah look at each other, I know you're happy. But you know...you two can't be together forever," he said.

I sighed as I went back to resting my head against Larry's chest. "I know," I said.

Really, I did know. I was always constantly thinking about it. Ahkmenrah may be just a wax model...but he was something real deep in my heart. I knew it as a fact. But something was telling me that something will be, for sure, real sometime soon. I just knew it. And you know how people are always like "trust your instincts" and "follow your heart"? Well that's exactly what I'm doing, something I should have done a long time ago.

"Just...don't want to see you disappointed...or hurt," Larry then said.

I smiled sadly. "That's so sweet of you, Larry," I said, folding my arms underneath Larry's arms so that they rested on the back of his shoulders. I felt comfortable.

"Anytime, Laura," Larry assured me.

**..::( ~ ~ ~ ~ )::..**

I had fallen asleep and the last thing I remembered was being carried outside, seeing the sun rising in the distance. And then everything turned to blackness. And...then I had a strange and weird dream...something that completely caught my heart off guard for the first time in a long time.

_Ahkmenrah was no longer wearing his royal Egyptian clothing...he was in a business suit. I was in his arms as I saw the sun high in the sky in the distance._

"_I'm happy I found you," I said in a happy way._

_He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm happy I found you too, Laura. I love you," he said as he picked me up in a hug and spun me around one time, setting my feet, that were in black flip flops, on the ground. _

_I was wearing a short black and white sun skirt and a black tank top. My hair was up in a high pony tale, which was something I never did to my hair. It was so strange to see Ahkmenrah without his hat on. And why was he awake during the day?_

_He put a hand to my cheek. "I'll see you tonight at my place?" he asked._

_Wait, what? "Of course," was what came out of my mouth as I let him kiss me as I watched him walk off in the distance, towards the main part of New York City._

_I was standing on the steps of the Museum of Natural History and the sun was still quite high in the sky. I smiled and looked around, enjoying the cool breeze of summer wrap around me. I crossed my arms over my chest and walked up the steps and into the museum, seeing Dr. McPhee at the desk, talking to one of the girls who worked at the desk._

_He turned around and looked at me. "You're two hours late, Laura. Do it again, and you'll be fired," he said as he pointed his index finger at me in an accusing way._

_Wait, I work during the day? "It won't happen again, Dr. McPhee," I replied._

_And with that, the dream ended as I walked into the locker room. _

I sat up in my bed, confused...and only able to remember bits and pieces of the dream. All I could remember was Ahkmenrah in real clothing, awake during the day and the fact that he obviously had invited me to '_his place_'. I sighed and got out of bed, but soon froze when I heard a familiar voice talking to mom.

I got out of bed, finding myself in my pajamas, and slipped my feet in my powder blue slippers as I headed into the kitchen to find Larry drinking coffee at the kitchen table and mom cooking. He must have taken me home last night.

They looked at me. "Morning, sleepy head," mom said with her usual warm smile.

I smiled back. "Morning. Morning, Larry," I said as I gave him a confused face. The clock on the stove read 11:49am, shocked that I didn't sleep any farther. But then again, didn't try and go back to sleep.

Larry smiled and nodded his head. "Morning," he said.

"Larry brought you home earlier this morning. You must have been tired to fall asleep on your way home," mom said with a chuckle.

I nodded my head with a short smile, taking a seat next to Larry as I grabbed a waffle off of a plate that sat in the middle of the table, placing it on an empty green ceramic plate before me. I was rather starved. I then threw my eyebrows and looked at Larry. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I stayed the whole time you were sleeping, talking to your aunt and such. She was curious as to what we did at work. I was telling her about that robbery last weekend," he said with a short chuckle.

_Robbery? Oh, lies._ "Oh yeah...that was scary," I murmured as I ate my waffle as mom poured me a glass of milk.

"By the way, Mr. McPhee wants to talk to you later," he said in a confused way, turning to look directly at me. "Any idea on what about?"

I threw my eyebrows together and shook me head. "...no..." Really, I didn't know.


	10. Taken by Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters besides Laura, Kayla and Steven.

**Summery: **Just as Laura's trying to get through her last year in high school and forgetting about her ex boyfriend Steven, she goes job hunting for anything. Desperate for a job, she's hired as the second Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History. Working along side of Larry as history comes to life each night, she finds herself falling for Larry...and someone else. But only one of them ends up feelings the same way for her. Will she end up breaking from her heartbreak and let herself be happy once again while trying to help Larry keep peace and order in the museum?

**Author's Replies to Reviews:**

**Grim 1989:** I'm glad you like it. :)

**ShelteredBrokenHeart:** Glad you like it! :D

**Pixyxjellybean: **Yeah...I wanted Larry to blurt it out sooner or later. So I was thinking, why not now? :D Glad you liked it. :)

**A/N: **Countdown till this story's over. Two more chapters, people. :) And depending on how it ends, there just might be a sequel. So hopes up, everyone. This is a really dramatic chapter...so fair warning.

**Chapter Ten ~ Taken by Surprise**

I felt my body freeze as I sat in one of the leather chairs facing Dr. McPhee's desk. I sighed after feeling like I had been holding my breath forever. Dr. McPhee searched my face for any signs of a reaction or reply.

"You...want me working the day shift now?" I finally spoke.

He nodded his head and sat back in his office chair. "I've seen how tired you've been and I really don't want you tired for school, being that you're a Senior. Most important year of your life, I suspect," Dr. McPhee replied.

I sighed and looked down. Something about this felt De ja-vu-ish. "So...how many days do you want me working then?" I asked as I folded my hands before me and looked down at them.

"As many as you can. You can work after school for four hours a day," he replied.

"And what about Larry?" I asked.

"He'll be doing what he's always been doing. Night shift," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Alright. I can work five days a week," I replied.

I heard happiness in his voice. "Thank God!" he said as he clapped his hands together once. "I hated that we had to lose Benjamin..." was all he said as he got up and motioned for me to leave.

"So you'll start Monday," he replied as he motioned for me to leave once more.

Thank God it was Spring Break was all I could think about. I wouldn't be loosing any sleep. I got up and walked out, thanking Dr. McPhee for this promotion. I left the museum heading into town to do some long-awaited shopping.

**..::( ~ ~ ~ ~ )::..**

I sighed as I stared at my strawberry banana smoothie before me in the food court in the mall. In the chair beside me sat a big Hot Topic bag with two tee shirts and a necklace, a Claire's bag with three pairs of earring thanks to their constant buy 2, get one half off sale, and an American Eagle bag. I really hate that store and people who shop there, but their jeans are the best fitting jeans I had ever found. I went through Hot Topic, Vanity, Khols, JC Pennies, and even Old Navy. All were just not right. American Eagle was my last hope for jeans my tenth grade year in high school.

I sighed and stirred my smoothie, thinking about my new job. I would have to talk to Larry and Ahkmenrah...I wouldn't be able to see them at night for a while. While Larry would be working a the museum would come to life, I'd be back at home, fast asleep. Dead, you can call it.

This is not good.

Not good at all.

A person sat down before me. It was Steven. And next to him, sat down Jake. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and grabbed my cup, getting ready to get up and walk away...far away from them. But then Steven spoke up. "Oh, come on, Laura. Don't run away," he said with a short chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my shopping bags as I got up to leave. "Go to hell," I murmured as I got up and left, hearing their laughs like nails screeching against a chalk board.

Every time I'm ready to be okay with things, he has to show up. Every time.

I got home an hour later as I unpacked everything I bought. Mom hung in my doorway. "So a new position, eh?" she asked after she heard my conversation with Jamie on the phone. I looked at her and nodded my head.

"Why so down?" I suddenly heard her ask. I looked up at her, surprised, causing her to laugh. "Don't be surprised, dear. I know when you're upset about something," she said as she sat next to me on my bed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just...going to miss being out at night," I said as I looked down at my empty shopping bag pile at the edge of my bed.

She just nodded her head. "So, pizza for supper?" she asked.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Mom! How many times a week are we going to have pizza. Get something else that you're too lazy to go out and get that you can get delivered. Like Chinese," I replied as I plopped my head down on my pillow.

I heard her laugh as she got up from my bed and and walked out. "Chinese then," she said.

**..::( ~ ~ ~ ~ )::..**

I was there before Larry got there. This was the first time he was probably late. I sat in the lobby, swinging around in the chair behind the information desk. Then after twenty minutes, Larry finally arrived. I stopped and looked at him. He gave me a grief look.

"You heard," I murmured as he approached me. I got up from the seat and came out from behind the desk. He nodded his head as he hurried over to me. "What's the rush?" I then said.

Before I knew it, I felt him push me up against the edge of the counter behind me, his hands on my hips. My eyes widened, curious as to what the hell he was doing. His hands were on my hips and before I knew it, his lips crushed against mine. My eyes never closed as I tried my hardest to push him away. Even though it didn't do anything, I felt myself tempt to melt away in his arms.

When he noticed me trying to push him away, he took a step back, taking his hands away and resting them at his sides. He wiped his mouth and sighed. "I had to do that. This is basically the last night we'd spend together," he said, putting his hands on his hips and shrugged his shoulders.

"So that gave you a reason to kiss me!" I exclaimed, suddenly angry. What in the hell gave him the thought that he could do such a thing when he _knew_ I was taken!

He looked at me, searching my face. "You-you're angry at me," he said as he shifted his weight awkwardly.

I put my hands on my hips in an angry way. "Duh!" I said as I rolled my eyes, snorted with a sly laugh, and walked away. The sun was just setting in the foreground.

Ahkmenrah was just putting on his crown when I walked in. Cleopatra was off yelling at Octavious. I chuckled at them. Ahkmenrah saw me and smiled, so happy to see me. "My princess!" he exclaimed as he hurried over to me, wrapping his arms around me in a caressing embrace I loved so much. "It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much!" he exclaimed.

I smiled and hugged him back. "I've missed you too," I replied. And when he sat me back down on my feet, he looked at me, searching my face.

He read the sadness so easily. "You're upset...whatever is the matter, darling?" he asked me.

I looked down at the tiled floor. The lighting, as always, was of a dull fiery color. But Ahkemanrah could read my expression so easily. I placed my hands on his chest and looked up at his chocolate brown eyes. "There's some news you should know about..." I murmured.

"News? Well go ahead and do tell!" Ahkmenrah said. I could tell that he was trying to lighten up such a dreary mood.

"Dr. McPhee has gave me a promotion," I said.

"Promotion?"

"A better job," I replied in a voice just above a whisper.

"And what's that?"

"I'm to start Monday...as a guard for during the week," I said...trying my best to choose my words carefully.

"I'll be able to see you more often now!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed.

I chuckled, shaking my head as I looked down. I sighed. "No...Ahkmenrah...my love...I'm going to be a guard during the day," I replied as I took my hands away and folded them before me.

I looked back up at him and then saw his smile disappear. "So...I won't see you anymore?" he asked in a very disappointed way.

I crossed my arms over my chest. Once school's over, while I'm searching for a college, I'll be able to come and visit when I can, which will be often," I assured him.

"And how much longer will it be until schools over?" he asked me, looking deep in my eyes.

"About three months," I murmured, looking away.

"Three months! That's a lot, considering that I'm only awake four eight hours a night," he said suddenly looking a bit frustrated as the light from one of the torches hit his face.

I sighed and looked down. "I know...I know," I murmured.

"And what will happen when you find a college? For all I know, it would be out of state!"

I sighed and looked down, suddenly feeling hurt. He didn't understand. And I wasn't sure I did either. I took a step away, ready to walk away and find someone else to talk with. Maybe Sacajawea or Teddy. But I guess Ahkmenrah finally understood the situation and my feelings at the moment. I felt him take a step forward and gently grab my wrist.

"I'm sorry this is the way it is, my princess," he murmured in a cautious way.

"I knew this wouldn't work out," was all I said as I ripped my hand from his grip and hurried out of the room and down the hall to where Sacajawea was.

They turned to me, as if they knew what was going on...which I'm sure they did know. "Good news sure travels fast," I scoffed as I looked down, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry it's this way," I heard Teddy say.

I snorted and shook my head. "Everything was so perfect. I had a refuge and someone good to love me back...but as usual, it's all too good to be true," I murmured as I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at the two. "I'm taking tomorrow off. This will be the last time you guys will see me," I murmured.

As the night went on, getting closer and closer to ending, I said my goodbyes to everyone. They said their goodbyes in return, adding on their best memories with me. I was sad to the fact I wouldn't see them until summer vacation, but all good things come to an end, right?


	11. Enchanted to Meet You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters besides Laura, Kayla and Steven.

**Summery: **Just as Laura's trying to get through her last year in high school and forgetting about her ex boyfriend Steven, she goes job hunting for anything. Desperate for a job, she's hired as the second Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History. Working along side of Larry as history comes to life each night, she finds herself falling for Larry...and someone else. But only one of them ends up feelings the same way for her. Will she end up breaking from her heartbreak and let herself be happy once again while trying to help Larry keep peace and order in the museum?

**Author's Replies to Reviews:**

**Grim1989: **We'll have to see about that. ;D In the next chapter for sure. :)

**pinkxjellybean: **I never did like McPhee. D; But oh well. Maybe it was the right thing to do? ;D

**A/N:** Welp everyone, one more chapter after this one. Once again, don't forget to check out my forum! :) And thank you everyone for your reviews and for reading this story! Please feel free to give me critiques and comments and your memories of your favorite parts and characters. Even, feel free to give a few pointers on what the next Night at the Museum fanfiction should be on. :)

**Chapter Eleven ~ Enchanted to Meet You**

I really didn't want my goodbye to Ahkmenrah to be like that, but it had to be. I didn't know how else to say 'goodbye' to him. And at the moment, I could feel his hatred towards me even though it's one in the afternoon and I'm wearing the ugly museum guard uniform, and I'm standing right before his tomb. I had a lot of good and well-remembered memories with Ahkmenrah and really, there was nothing I could dare regret.

"Excuse me, please don't touch that!" I yelled across the room at a little girl who placed her hands on one of Ahkmenrah's guards. She looked at me, startled and ran away, hiding behind her mother who stood in the entryway of the arch that headed out into the main hallway.

The mother turned to me and yelled a 'sorry, it won't happen again!' towards me. I sighed and nodded my head as if a 'whatever'. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest as I walked out of the room and down the hallway. I sighed as I glanced at all the exhibits that I remember coming to life every time I came here at night. I missed them all so much.

I sighed as I made my way down the steps, eying a group of young teenage boys who looked like they just came here to make fun of all the exhibits. I kept an eye on them until I watched them leave, oblivious of my watchful eye.

And then a voice caught me by surprise. "Excuse me."

I turned around and nearly jumped away. In front of me looked like an Ahkmenrah look-alike. The same sun-kissed skin, chocolate brown eyes, short black hair, and pouty lips. My eyes widened and my voice caught in my throat. But after a moment of staring, he decided to speak again.

He smiled. "Can you please tell me where the..." He stopped and looked down at list of rooms there are in the museum in the museum's pamphlet. "...Ahkmenrah's Tomb...is?" he asked me in a really thick British accent. Thicker than Ahkmenrah's. He looked back up at me in a polite and warm way, waiting for an answer.

I finally found my voice. "Uh...yeah. Just go up the left steps," I said as I pointed to the left set of marble steps. "Then go to the left until you see an ancient archway on your right," I said.

He looked at me blankly. "Umm...I'm not good with directions...so you can you just take me there?" he asked with a friendly smile.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, sure," I said as I began walking towards the steps, feeling the Ahkmenrah look-alike follow right behind me.

"I'm Derrick, by the way," he said as he hurried up to walk beside me.

I looked at him, seeing a smile on his lips. The same Ahkmenrah smile that made me melt. "Laura," I replied as I showed him up the steps, to the left, and then finally into the room where Ahkmenrah's tomb was.

"Well...here ya go," I said, motioning to the other end of the room where the tomb laid.

I looked up at him to find an amazed expression crossed across his face. His eyes laid on the tomb. "I'm always so fascinated with Ancient History," I heard Derrick murmur.

I smirked. "Me too," I replied.

He then turned to me and smiled. "I just moved here from Britain. My work, as a bank owner, caused me to do so," he said . "But this will probably be my only time I can visit this place for a while," he said as he looked back at the tomb.

"Why's that?" I asked, confused as to how that could be possible.

He smiled softly. "I'm going to busy between relaxing and working," he said, shrugging his shoulders. I finally noticed the fancy shmancy suit he was wearing...that pretty much explained everything. "Now don't get me wrong, Laura. I'm not one of those lazy men that as soon as they come home, they lay down and never get up unless it's to stuff their face with food," he said with a chuckle.

Something about that made me laugh. "Oh really?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Mhm...since I'm in New York City now, I can finally check out Central Park. I love walking and spending time in parks. Usually reading on a bench or something like that," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Now that, I admired. "Really? That's actually great to hear!" I said with a chuckle. "I admired guys like you," I blurted out. My cheeks reddened and I looked down.

His smile widened.


	12. Perfect

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters besides Laura, Kayla and Steven.

**Summery: **Just as Laura's trying to get through her last year in high school and forgetting about her ex boyfriend Steven, she goes job hunting for anything. Desperate for a job, she's hired as the second Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History. Working along side of Larry as history comes to life each night, she finds herself falling for Larry...and someone else. But only one of them ends up feelings the same way for her. Will she end up breaking from her heartbreak and let herself be happy once again while trying to help Larry keep peace and order in the museum?

**Author's Replies to Reviews:**

**ShelteredBrokenHeart:** Awe, thanks so much for the review. That really made me smile. Glad to know people really enjoy the story. :)

**pinkxjellybean: **W-what's confusing you? O.O

**Astra-The-Goddess:** Hahaha well...And Larry's only supposed to be about six years older than her. :/ And we'll just have to find out! ;)

**A/N:** I fairly apologize for how long it took to update it. But I assure you, this story will soon be finally completed! :D I decided to add one more chapter onto the story after this chapter. Sorry for a short chapter also. 3

**Chapter Twelve – Perfect**

I looked at myself in my floor length mirror in my darkened room. The blue dress I hadn't worn in ages seemed to fit me so well now. I didn't bother with my hair, so I put it up in a classic bun. I had a bit of blue shimmery eyeshadow on and liquid eyeliner, but that was about it besides my Burt's Beeswax lip balm I've been addicted to lately.

Then the doorbell rang. I turned my head to look at my closed bedroom door. I slipped my feet into my black flats and opened my bedroom door, heading to the door to the apartment. I opened it, seeing Derrick in his usual classic business suit. I saw the bouquet of roses poking out from behind him. In response to his sight, I giggled.

"You look beautiful," Derrick complimented me as I showed him to the living room.

My cheeks reddened and I looked away from him. "Thank you," I said. "I'm almost ready. Just need to grab my purse and jacket," I said as I hurried into my room and grabbed my black leather jacket that used to be my sister's when she was going through her dark phase. I then grabbed my classic black purse I changed from my messenger's bag to.

"Ready?" he asked as he sat up from the couch.

Before I knew it, we were sitting down at a candle-lit dinner in a really nice restaurant called Cosley's. I ordered a plate of spinach lasagna and he ordered a steak. We talked about our likes, dislikes, interests, and such. It was actually really nice. I found Derrick to be kind-hearted, caring, charming, and funny. He really had a great personality. But somehow, nothing compared to...Ahkmenrah...and I know I really shouldn't be thinking about him. But being that I was going to visit the museum this Friday night, as promised, I couldn't help but think about what may happen. A fight? Broken heart? What...

I had my hand resting on the table by the candle, just before my glass of coke. My heart skipped an unnatural beat when Derrick reached and rested his hand atop mine. My smile I had been holding all evening slowly vanished. His hand felt exactly like Ahkmenrah's had felt. Warm and filled with electric charge. Almost as if it felt like it was meant to be kinda.

So my unsure and shocked frown soon turned into a happy and warm smile. I turned my hand over so that my palm was touching his and that my fingers were wrapped around his hand. He did the same in return. It felt so right.

"So how old are you?" he asked me.

I giggled. "Nineteen. You?" I asked as I took a bite of my last piece of lasagna.

"Twenty three," he replied as he ate the last bite of his steak.

I nodded my head. Four years older than me. Interesting. I never asked Ahkmenrah how old he was when he died. Maybe I'd ask him this Friday...


	13. Where Was My Mind?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters besides Laura, Kayla and Steven.

**Summery: **Just as Laura's trying to get through her last year in high school and forgetting about her ex boyfriend Steven, she goes job hunting for anything. Desperate for a job, she's hired as the second Night Guard at the Museum of Natural History. Working along side of Larry as history comes to life each night, she finds herself falling for Larry...and someone else. But only one of them ends up feelings the same way for her. Will she end up breaking from her heartbreak and let herself be happy once again while trying to help Larry keep peace and order in the museum?

**A/N:** So...I know the last chapter I had posted took FOREVER to post...but here's the final chapter. Hope it's all okay.

**Chapter Thirteen – Where Was My Mind?**

I walked into the museum a half hour before closing hours. My sketch book that was a new one filled was tightly hugged to my chest. I knew Ahkmenrah and Larry would want to look at them being that I always knew them to be interested in my work. I looked all around. The museum hadn't changed one bit. It felt as if it was just yesterday that I walked into this place...my first day at work when I found out the whole place came to life and deliberately freaked out like some crazy person. Of course it was Ahkmenrah who was the one who calmed me down.

"...Laura?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned around and found Larry, looking the same from when I last saw him, walking towards me. I smiled brightly as I watched him open up his arms, ready for a hug from me. I walked towards him, wrapping my arms around him as I felt him wrap his arms around me. "It's so good to see you again!" he exclaimed as he quickly tightened his grip on me before he released me.

I laughed as I nodded my head, taking a familiar step away from him. "It's good to see you too. How are ya?" I asked as we began to walk around as people were now leaving.

Larry shrugged as he put his hands on his hips. "I'm pretty good. I'm actually engaged," he announced.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled brightly. "Really? _Wow_. I'm very happy for you, Larry!" I assured him as we walked into the African Mammals room.

"Yeah...her name's Susan...and I love her," he said with so much meaning.

I couldn't believe this. I was so happy for him. "Wow," was all I could say.

"So what about you? How's you and that...Derrick guy doing?" Larry asked as we then walked into the room that the name escapes me...the room where Sacajawea was in along with Luis and Clark.

"We're doing...good," I said, hesitating the word 'good' by accident.

"Uh-oh. What's wrong?" Larry then asked.

I sighed. Larry was a dear friend. I trusted him. And I had no right to keep things from him and hide up like I used to when I still worked here. "Well...everything _feels_ perfect...but just...something's so off," I said as I shook my head. "Like...it's the same as it was with Ahkmenrah...but then again it's not," I said as I relaxed my arms and held my sketch book in my left hand. "Oh, and here. A new sketch book filled with new pieces," I said as I extended the hand that held the sketch book to Larry.

"Oh! Great!" Larry said with excitement as he took the sketch book and opened it, looking at each and every sketch I did and had little comments for each one. He specially liked the Egyptian romance piece I did where I based the girl off of Cleopatra and the guy off of King Tut.

After he had looked at it, we were right on time. The sun was just finishing setting as exhibits all around were coming to life. Out of nowhere, I felt strong and familiar arms wrap around me and pick me off of the ground. It was Attila. I laughed happily, showing Attila I was glad to see him too. Teddy came over with a big smile, gave me a warm fatherly hug. And then Sacajawea gave me her biggest hug I ever remember getting.

And then I see Cleopatra walk over to me with a cautious expression. "Hello, Cleo," I said, trying to be friendly.

"Good to see you again, Laura," she said in a snooty way.

"How-" I began to say before she cut me off.

"You better go to Ahkmenrah. Since you left, he wouldn't leave his tomb," Cleopatra immediately said.

I sighed and looked all around at the curious faces. I began to walk through the parting group towards the hallway that I remembered that led to the room where Ahkmenrah's tomb is. "Good luck," I heard Larry whisper when I was by him as I walked. I gave him a small smile and walked on.

The room was the same. Dark and dreary with nothing but the torches to give off light. I stopped before the archway when I saw Ahkmenrah hunched over in front of his tablet, sitting on the edge of his tomb. He seemed pretty upset.

"Ahk?" I asked in a weak and crackly voice.

I saw his figure straighten up as he soon sat up, hurrying to turn around to look at me. When he did. A big huge smile widened across his mouth as his warm chocolate brown eyes held mine. "Laura! Oh, Laura...I thought I was just hearing things. It is you!" he exclaimed as he ran over to me, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hold.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, finally feeling what I've been missing. With Derrick, there was always something missing from our hugs. But with Ahkmenrah, everything was right there where it belonged. I knew I belonged with Ahkmenrah and not Derrick. But the only problem was, of course, Ahkmenrah was a wax model and not human no matter what his features came off as.

"I've missed you _so_ much," I let slip from my mouth as I turned my head so that the bridge of my nose buried into Ahkmenrah's neck. We just held each other.

"I'm missed you greatly too, Laura," I heard Ahkmenrah say as I felt him turn his head so his cheek was against my forehead.

Before I knew it, I felt Ahkmenrah slightly pull away fast. Naturally, my instincts told me to do the same. So I did and then I felt his lips crush against mine. My eyebrows pulled together as I kissed him back, moving my lips against him as I felt him twirl me around until I felt the large bricks of the exhibit push against my back. This was what I was missing.

I can't be with Derrick. I know I can't. This is where I belonged. In the arms of Ahkmenrah and not in the arms of Derrick. I knew it all too clearly now. Things were finally becoming clear. And then Ahkmenrah pulled me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. My heart was beating so fast, I feared it would rip right through my chest. My mouth opened until I felt the heat of Ahkmenrah's breath and his smooth tongue slip around mine. This was nothing compared to Derrick. A slight moan escaped from me as my sketch book dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Ignoring it, I just kept on kissing Ahkmenrah. When we departed for a moment to catch our breaths, coming up for air, I looked deep into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I need to get my job here as the weekend night guard back," I said, shaking my head as my chest rose and fell.

He smiled and went back to kissing me.


End file.
